Not Too Brightful Sunshine
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Hanya sebatas pertemuan kembali. Hanya sebatas hubungan kawan lama. Tapi mengapa sebuah rencana pernikahan hancur karenanya? Bahkan merusak sebuah impian besar yang indah. Inilah kisah mereka. Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae. "Dua hari lagi, dan kau akan menjadi milik orang lain.." / YAOI - KiHae
1. Chapter 1

_Ketika takdir berkata lain? Ketika Tuhan berkehendak!_ _Maka apa yang mampu mereka lakukan?_

**Pairing: Ki and Hae!**

Cast: Kim Kibum - Lee Donghae

Genre: Angst/fluff - Romance/NC (?)

**[CHAPTER 1]**

...

Awalnya biasa saja..

Atau mungkin terasa luar biasa bagi keduanya.

Saat di awal Kim Kibum merancang sebuah rumah untuk teman lamanya. Kawan lamanya yang manis, yang sempat ia impikan, yang sempat mengisi sedikit banyak tempat di antara bilik ruang di hatinya. Sempat membuatnya berangan, dan sempat membuatnya terluka, untuk tak tersambutnya rasa itu dikarenakan sebuah perpisahan dan keterlambatan. Namun Kim Kibum tak bosan untuk mereka ulang tiap indahnya, tiap harapnya, tiap cemasnya dan bahkan tiap kesedihan dan luka yang di dapatnya hingga detik inipun..

"Hey?!"

Kibum mengerjap kala satu telapak tangan melayang-layang tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Sangat dekat!

"Kenapa melamun? Kau bisa membantuku, kan?"

Sekali lagi Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Bukan terkejut. Kali ini ia menatap sendu ke arah dua bola mata di hadapannya. Mendalami paras itu, terlalu menghayati dengan lukanya meski pada akhirnya ia mampu menutupi itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia raih sebuah photo yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ditempati keduanya, bersama dua gelas cangkir kopi yang hampir habis yang sempat menemani kebersamaan mereka disaat tersebut.

"Jadi ini dia tunanganmu itu, Donghae?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat.

Ini dia yang membuat Kibum harus menahan nafasnya. Nafas kesakitan yang begitu merasuk dihatinya. Jelas bukan?! Meski ia tak harus marah akan hal tersebut. Jelaslah dirinya tak berhak. Dirinya bukanlah sosok penting di hidup Donghae.

"Kau lihat kan? Menurutmu, rumah seperti apa yang akan sesuai dengan seleranya? Aku sengaja mencarimu dan ingin kau yang mendesain rumah itu untuk kami! Aku tahu kau handal!"

Kibum meneguk kecut ludahnya. Terlalu miris, meski ia tak tahu siapa yang harus dipersalahkan untuk luka hatinya tersebut. Haruskah ia katakan isi hatinya terhadap Donghae sekarang? Tidakkah ini sangat terlambat? Bahkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Donghae adalah salah satu bukti bahwa Kibum tak mampu merubah apapun.

"Kibum!"

Lagi dan lagi Kibum dibangunkan dari hayalnya. Ia tersentak oleh panggilan Donghae yang nampak kesal dan menekuk wajahnya. Segera Kibum meredam kesal di wajah itu dengan anggukan miliknya. "Baiklah!" putusnya.

Senyuman Donghae semakin terkembang bebas. Membentuk satu lengkungan indah di bibir itu, tepatnya di wajah merona yang mampu membuat Kibum menggeram dalam hatinya, membuat sebersit harapan tiba-tiba saja muncul..

**...**

Kedua pasang kaki itu menapak di atas tanah yang luas. Dengan hiasan sedikit rerumputan yang habis oleh debu disana. Saling hinggap hingga warna hijau dari rerumputan itu hilang sudah. Membuat tanah disekitarnya terasa gersang. Namun Donghae tak peduli. Karena..

"Rencananya, akan kubuat rumahnya disini!"

Donghae nampak girang, setelah berhasil membawa Kibum ke tempat dimana ia telah menjadikan luasnya tanah tersebut menjadi miliknya, dan akan ia singgahi sebuah bangunan rumahnya bersama dia- kekasihnya. Membuat keduanya kini memantau lokasi tersebut.

Sedang Kibum mencoba mengabaikan hatinya. Ia mulai fokus terhadap keprofesionalan kerjanya. Dilihatnya luas tanah tersebut. Ia anggukkan kepalanya. "Ini luas, Hae," ujarnya. "Cukup untuk banyak ruangan. Ada berapa kamar yang ingin kau buat?"

Donghae nampak berfikir. "Dua cukup, kan? Kamar kami, dan juga kamar untuk tamu. Siapa tahu suatu saat orang tua kami berkunjung.."

**Deg.**

Kibum kembali teringat akan sakitnya. Betapa indah terlihat, apa yang sedang Donghae rangkai saat ini. Hidup manisnya bersama sang kekasih, eoh? Kehidupan masa depan yang begitu dia persiapkan sedemikian rupa, membuat Kibum mau tak mau harus mengakui, bahwa dirinya iri. Dirinya juga ingin! Ingin Donghae membicarakan dirinya. Ingin Donghae menyiapkan kejutan besar untuknya. Ingin Donghae untuknya! Tapi apa dayanya? Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini.

"Akan kuusahakan membuat rancangan yang terbaik, yang sesuai dengan inginmu.." ungkap Kibum senyaman mungkin.

Namun Donghae menggeleng keras. "Jangan buat sesuai dengan inginku. Tapi buat sesuai dengan seleranya.."

"Huh?" seketika Kibum menjadi malas mendengarnya. Sempat ia menoleh ke arah lain dan berkata "kita bicarakan nanti, aku lapar! Kita cari makan di sekitar sini.." namun Donghae terlalu antusias nampaknya. Ia terus mengoceh, mengutarakan seperti apa kekasihnya. Juga, bagaimana mencocokkan setiap kegemaran sang kekasih dengan rumah yang akan dibangunnya.

Membuat Kibum berada di batas sabarnya dengan rasa jengah yang memuncak. Ia tarik kelima jemari Donghae, dan lalu ia genggam kuat dengan jemari miliknya. Donghaepun bungkam seketika dibuatnya. "A. ku la. par!" tegas Kibum kemudian. Tanpa kata lain ia tarik Donghae. Tak diliriknya lagi Donghae yang melangkah tepat di belakangnya dengan jemari mereka yang masih terpaut. Tak tahukah Kibum, mengapa Donghae menjadi diam? Apa Kibum tak melihat, seberapa merah padamnya wajah Donghae?

Kibum tidak melihatnya. Sayang sekali..

**...**

Dari sekian banyak hari, tepatnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Donghae banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kibum. Tentu saja, dia membutuhkan Kim Kibum! Namun ada hal lain yang terjadi di luar dugaan. Seperti saat ini..

Mungkin sebuah keterkejutan bagi Kibum, saat mendapati panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Panggilan dari Donghae dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kibum menjadi heran. Meski tetap ia angkat panggilan tersebut. Maka semakin dan semakin menjadi keterkejutan melanda Kibum, saat di ujung sana Donghae berkata dalam sebuah nada ragu.

_"Mmh, bisakah kau membantuku? Jemput aku di kampusku? Ini hujan dan tak ada taksi. Aku tak membawa mobilku.."_

Ya. Dapat Kibum dengar pula gemuruh di ujung sana, membuat Kibum menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan menyibakkan tirainya. Hingga terlihatlah hujan lebat di luar sana. Kibum baru menyadarinya, karena sesungguhnya ia tertidur sore tadi. Dengan banyak pertimbangan ia hampiri jaketnya, dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Sambunganpun terputus seketika setelah satu kalimat terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku segera kesana, tunggulah sebentar!"

**...**

Hujan masih setia membasahi bumi. Dua insan menjadi saksinya. Ada Donghae yang dengan jelas dapat melihat tetesan hujan itu menetes di antara jendela mobil yang berada di sisinya. Ada pula Kibum yang fokus pada jalanan di depannya, dan tentu saja memantau rintik hujan membasahi kaca depan mobil. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin salah satunya adalah..

"Kau merasa dingin?" tanya Kibum saat mendapati Donghae menggigil pelan. Ia melihat Donghae mengangguk kecil, sedang dirinya melirik ke arah kursi belakang. "Ada jaketku di belakang. Pakailah.."

Donghae melirik dan mendapati jaket milik Kibum. Ia raih, dan lalu ia biarkan tubuhnya berada di bawah selimut. Kehangatan dengan segera menariknya ke dalam rasa kantuk. Namun, akan terasa kurang santun jika ia meninggalkan Kibum untuk tertidur. Maka, dengan segenap kesadarannya ia mencoba untuk bercakap-cakap meski tubuhnya sudah bersandar nyaman dan matanya setengah terpejam. "Bukankah kita sudah semakin dekat sekarang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" kaget Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum. "Dulu, sewaktu kita sekolah, aku merasa kesulitan untuk mendekatimu.."

Kibum tetap fokus berkendara meski telinganya menangkap tiap kalimat dari Donghae. Iapun tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi. "Benarkah? Kau ingin mendekatiku?"

Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Tapi kau terlalu irit bicara! Aku takut kau menjadi risih bila tiba-tiba aku mendekatimu.."

Kibum diam. Sedikit bahagia karena ada sedikit perhatian dari Donghae untuknya. Bahkan Donghae mengenang masa lalu, meski harus Kibum akui kecewanya jika mengingat 'Donghae sempat ingin mendekatinya dulu?!' ia kecewa, dan ia merasa buruk. Menyesal, mengapa ia tak peka akan perhatian Donghae untuknya?

Selanjutnya keduanya kembali bungkam. Namun bukan! Bukan keduanya, karena Donghae terlelap tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum. Kibum yang mengulum senyumnya mendengar nafas teratur Donghae. Ia tak tahu apa saja yang Donghae bicarakan baru saja?

Tiap jarak mereka lewati. Namun Kibum sempat bingung, karena harus kemana ia membawa Donghae sedang ia tak tahu kediaman Donghae. Untuk membangunkan Donghae, ia tak setega itu terlebih Donghae terlelap damai dalam hangatnya. Berakhir dengan halaman kediamannya sendiri yang ia sambangi.

"Hae.."

Kibum berujar pelan dan menggoyangkan tubuh Donghae pelan-pelan. "Donghae.." bisiknya.

Kedua mata Donghae mengerjap pelan. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan disuguhi wajah Kibum yang lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya. Sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dengan segenap rasa canggung yang melanda, ia mencoba fokus pada hal lain, dan akhirnya mendapati pekarangan rumah yang baru dijumpai olehnya. "Kita dimana?"

Kibum menjadi bingung. "Ini rumahku. Maaf, karena tadi kau tertidur. Aku tak tahu rumahmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Donghae.

"Hae.."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin mampir sebentar saja? Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kebetulan aku ingin menunjukkan desain rumahmu. Meski belum kubuat sempurna, setidaknya kau bisa menilainya sejak awal.."

**...**

Dengan ringan Donghae menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai milik kediaman Kibum. Ia tersenyum kala menatap setiap pelosok ruangan di rumah tersebut, meski hanya ruang tamu yang baru ia kunjungi. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Kibum.

Donghae menganggukan keplanya, nampak puas dengan jawaban singkat dari Kibum. Ia melihat Kibum yang berlalu darinya dan menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit. Kibum lalu datang kembali dan menunjukkan sebuah desain rumah padanya. Calon rumah milik Donghae.

"Ini apa?" tanya Donghae, menunjuk pada sebuah denah ruangan yang Kibum buat.

"Kubuat ini kamar kalian.."

Donghae mengernyit. "Aku suka. Ini sederhana. Tak terlalu luas. Tapi dia tidak akan suka! Ruangan tidurnya saja sekarang sangatlah luas! Ia tak akan nyaman berada di ruangan yang tidak cukup luas.." tanggap Donghae.

Satu deheman Kibum berikan setelahnya. Ia tak memberi jawaban apapun, terlebih Donghae yang banyak berkomentar untuk hasil kerjanya. Sebal ia rasa, karena Donghae terlalu banyak mengeluh untuk keinginan kekasihnya. Membuat Kibum berdecak sebal dan tanpa sengaja berujar, "mana aku tahu kekasihmu seperti apa!"

Dengan cepat Donghae mendelik sebal. "Bukankah sudah kujelaskan kemarin padamu?" rutuknya.

Ah! Kibum mana peduli. Ia katakan "untuk apa kau membuat apa yang tidak kau suka, Hae? Bukankah rumah ini adalah hadiah yang akan kau berikan untuknya? Seharusnya dia dapat menerima apapun itu! Minimal ketulusanmu untuk membuat ini semua!"

"Kau tidak mengerti.."

Kibum menjadi sedikit marah. "Aku memang tidak mengerti! Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu! Aku hanya memberikan sedikit saran untukmu.." cetusnya dalam nada datar. Kibum lalu mengambil desain rumah miliknya dari Donghae, dan sedikit melemparnya ke atas meja.

Sedang Donghae marah. Ia menarik kain pada lengan Kibu. "Lalu kenapa kau marah?!" tuntutnya.

"Aku tidak marah! Untuk apa.."

**JDAR!**

Bersamaan dengan pertengkaran yang semakin menjadi, suara petir menyambar tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Aish! Kenapa harus mati lampu!" gumam salah satu di antara mereka.

Gelap menyapa. Cukup lama menenggelamkan bayangan keduanya. Menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang entah sedang seperti apa sekarang. Yang jelas, "kau tidak berniat mencari sesuatu? Lilin mungkin?" sang tamu nampak risih dengan keadaan yang ada, sementara sang tuan rumah tak berniat mencari sesuatu sebagai penerangan.

Sang tuan rumah- Kibum yang lagi-lagi diam berikut tindakannya. Ia hanya diam di tempatnya, Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari balik ponsel milik Donghae, semenjak sebuah panggilan menyapanya. Seolah teringat Donghae akhirnya dapat menemukan titik terang. Segera ia raih ponselnya, sehingga cahaya dari ponsel itu semakin menarangi wajahnya.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Donghae berjengit kaget saat satu tangan menghempaskan benda benderang itu dari tangannya. Ia marah dan mencoba menatap tajam ke arah Kibum yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Namun, tatapannya saja tak sampai karena kegelapan kembali menelan keduanya. Cahaya ponsel itu lenyap saat sang ponsel jatuh telungkup di lantai.

Tapi kegelapan tak mempunyai kuasa untuk memenjarakan sebuah suara yang akhirnya Donghae keluarkan dalam kalimat berbentuk pertanyaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" tanyanya dengan cepat. "Kau.."

Senyap. Hanya ada sunyi setelahnya, entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Hanya suara rintikan hujan yang terdengar jelas, dan lalu setelah beberapa menit berlalu..

**CTAR!**

Bunyi petir disertai kilatan cahaya yang cukup terang kebali menyapa bumi. Kilatan singkat dari cahaya petir yang sedikit banyak mampu menjelasan, mengapa di dalam sana menjadi sunyi? Karena bibir milik dua insan itu terkatup rapat dan saling beradu, menyatu sempurna..

**...**

Donghae mencoba mengartikan keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Dalam kegelapan tentu semuanya menjadi sulit. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat di sisi tubuhnya. Punggungnya sudah menyatu seutuhnya dengan sofa. Dalam posisi tertidur itupun Donghae menyadari, ada bibir lain yang menyentuh bibirnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Apalagi yang harus disimpulkan?

Tidak perlu. Donghae sudah mengerti meski akal sehat miliknya menolak semua yang terjadi. Namun itu telah terjadi sementara tubuhnya tak mampu untuk melakukan perlawanan apapun. Ia terlanjur melemas dengan keberadaan bibir itu atas bibirnya. Menyentuh dan bergerak perlahan..

Hampir Donghae larut ke dalam keadaan tersebut. Ia mulai menutup matanya, jika saja lampu kembali menyapa beberapa detik kemudian. Cahaya terang itu juga dengan segera membawa Kibum pada kesadarannya. Ia yang perlahan melapas sentuhan bibirnya yang lancang, berikut kedua tangan yang sempat mengunci kedua tangan Donghae.

Perlahan tubuh keduanya kembali berjarak. Kibum bangkit, membiarkan Donghae bernafas lega. Ia diserang ragu yang begitu luar biasa. Tidakkah sikapnya baru saja semakin memperburuk keadaan?

"M- ma- maafkan aku, Hae.." ujar Kibum sedikit tergagap. "Aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa!" potong Donghae dengan cepat. Ia kembali terduduk di atas sofa dan sedikit merapihkan penampilannya. Setelahnya ia meraih ponselnya yang nyatanya, masih bergetar menandakan panggilan tadi belum ingin berakhir. Dilihatnya nama di layar ponselnya, dan seketika ia menjadi lebih terlihat kebingungan. Ia lirik Kibum di ujung matanya, dan Kibum menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Angkat saja.." ujar Kibum.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup, padahal kekasihnyalah yang menghubunginya saat ini. Namun disinilah masalahnya. Kekasihnya! Dan Kibum? Entahlah!

Sekian lama Kibum memperhatikan, ia tahu bahwa kekasih dari seorang Donghae telah mencemaskan Donghae yang sedang berada bersamanya. Maka ia mencoba untuk mengerti. "Dia menunggumu? Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang.."

"Hm.."

**...**

"Maaf atas kelancanganku.."

Lagi-lagi kata yang sama. Membuat Donghae bingung untuk menanggapinya. Terlebih ia menjadi bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Berulang kali ia jawab tidak apa-apa, namun Kibum tak mendengarnya. Membuat suasana semakin dan semakin terasa canggung.

Hujan telah mereda, menyisakan langit hitam yang tak berbintang. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan di jalanan yang basah, akibat sisa hujan yang melanda beberapa puluh menit lalu. Kibum masih tetap setia menemani Donghae seperti apa katanya. 'Mengantarmu hingga sampai di depan rumahmu, tidak apa-apa, kan?!'

Suara keciprak air dari alas kaki mereka kental terdengar di atas aspal yang basah, karena tak ada suara lain yang menyaingi. Jarak dari mobil Kibum yang terparkir menuju kediaman Donghae ternyata cukup jauh, terasa sulit dijangkau. Atau mungkin karena mereka yang tanpa sadar memperlambat langkah mereka sendiri, mencoba merangkai kebersamaan dalam waktu yang panjang. Mungkin..

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum melingkarkan jaket tebalnya di tubuh Donghae. Tanpa kata membuat Donghae sempat terkejut karena ulahnya. Donghae yang lalu terpana dan menatap dalam ke arah dua bola mata Kibum. Tak ia rasa pula saat senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Senyuman tulus, bersamaan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terbuka tepat di atas kepala Kibum.

**Tes.**

Rupanya Donghae mencoba menahan satu tetes air yang dingin yang hampir terjatuh tepat di atas kepala Kibum. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan dirimu juga, Kibumie.."

"Donghae.."

Donghae tak ingin berlama-lama. Ia sudah melihat sang kekasih berada di ambang pintu kediamannya. "Lihat, dia menungguku hingga selarut ini. Seharusnya dia pulang sejak tadi.."

Waktu untuk berbahagia bagi Kim Kibum hilang sudah. Ia sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa setiap kejadian tadi bukanlah apa-apa. Ia menangkap keberadaan kekasih, atau tunangan dari Donghae, membuatnya tak mampu menahan Donghae terlalu lama. Meski ada resah di balik wajahnya. "Apa benar dia tak akan marah padamu?" cemasnya.

Donghae menggeleng yakin. "Dia tak akan pernah marah padaku, Kibumie. Dia terlalu menyayangiku.."

"Begitukah?"

Donghae kembali mendekat pada Kibum dan bahkan berbisik padanya. "Ingat! Jangan pernah katakan ada apa di antara kita, karena dia tak tahu menau soal hadiah itu. Akan kuberitahu dia di hari pernikahan nanti, tentunya setelah rumahnya selesai.."

**Jleb!**

Kibum menatap lirih ke arah Donghae. Dengan pedih, ia mencoba menahan kerpergian Donghae dengan mengaitkan satu jemarinya pada salah satu jemari Donghae. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin membuat pria di ambang pintu sana berfikir macam-macam jika mengetahui kejadian tersebut. "Hae," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Sekilas Kibum nampak ragu. Namun kembali ia menatap Donghae dan berkata, "tidakkah kau mengerti?" ucapnya.

Namun yang Donghae lakukan adalah, menggeser mundur langkahnya dari hadapan Kibum bahkan melepas tautan jemari mereka perlahan. Ia tersenyum meski Kibum menemukan sisi lain dari senyum itu. Namun belum sempat Kibum berujar, jemari Donghae telah terulur untuk membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Selamat malam, Kibumie.."

Kibum seolah tak mampu lagi menahan kepergian Donghae. Berakhir dengan senyum pahitnya. Setelah melambai akrab pada dia di ambang pintu sana, Kibum berbalik untuk pulang, diiringi laranya. Ia mendengus kecil. "Kau tahu Hae! Kau merasakannya! Kau sedang berusaha menampiknya, huh? Kau tak ingin menyakitinya?" lirihnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Ia berusaha menelan utuh sakit dari takdirnya.

**...**

Perputaran haripun tak terelakkan. Lagi dan lagi Kibum harus dipertemukan dengan Donghae. Donghae yang datang dengan sejuta senyum di wajahnya. Apa dia melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu itu? Sepertinya Kibumpun harus, jika dia benar-benar melupakan harapnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Donghae, sambil tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

"Hm," balas Kibum. Ia lirik jam di tangannya. "Kau terlambat 32 menit," ucapnya.

Donghae meringis sambil menatap ke arah Kibum. "Maaf," sesalnya.

"Apa dia tahu kau pergi denganku? Mungkin kita harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk hari ini.."

"Dia tak akan marah! Berhenti membahasnya saat kita bersama!" cetus Donghae di luar sadarnya.

Hening..

Keduanya lalu saling memandang, mengartikan tatapan satu sama lain dimana Kibum menemukan tatapan gugup di mata Donghae. Ia ingin bertanya mengenai keanehan tersebut. Aneh dikala Donghae menjadi enggan mengocehkan sang kekasih di hadapannya. Terlalu aneh!

"Maksudku, kita harus lebih banyak membahas tentang rumah itu. Kau harus melaporkan banyak hal padaku. Hal itu lebih penting daripada kau terus menanyakannya," kilah Donghae.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti meski satu alisnya terangkat, menandakan bahwa ia tidaklah puas dengan alasan Donghae. Satu gerakan, ia lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam.

Donghae tertawa. "Perlukah kau membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku? Kukira tanganku masih utuh!" gumamnya, meski tetap saja ia menaiki mobil tersebut. Padahal Kibum berdecak pelan sambil menutup pintunya.

**...**

Proses pembangunan itupun dapat Donghae lihat secara langsung. Menciptakan kebahagiaan yang tertahan di wajahnya. Matanya membulat senang mendapati banyak pegawai yang tengah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan bangunan disana. Bangunan yang hampir sempurna meski sang genting belum terpasang.

"Sudah hampir selesai!"

"Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Kupikir akan selesai dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan. Dua hari sebelum pernikahanmu, sesuai rencana.."

"Hm," tanggap Donghae kemudian. Entah mengapa ia menatap sendu ke arah bangunan tersebut. Ia yang menatap jauh dan memanggil Kibum di sisinya. "Kibumie.."

"Ya?"

"Anggap saja kuberikan ini untukmu. Anggap kita telah menikah.."

"Huh?"

Donghae melirik pada Kibum dan mengerling. "Kau jadi dirinya. Berpura-pura saja sebentar, kau mau?"

Donghae mungkin tidaklah tahu, bahwa itu adalah harapan besar yang Kibum ingin. Sebuah tawaran yang tentu saja akan Kibum sambut dengan baik. Ia yang lalu berujar "baiklah" sambil tersenyum untuk menatap kedua mata Donghae. Ia yang lalu tanpa ragu, meraih jemari Donghae dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tak mengapa, toh Donghae baik-baik saja akan sentuhan tersebut.

Keduanya lalu memandang ke dalam bangunan yang sama dan Donghae tersenyum tulus. "Kau senang, Kibumie?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tak ada jawaban. Kibum cukup bahagia, karena Donghae tak merubah namanya menjadi nama yang seharusnya terlontar dari bibir Donghae nanti.

Kibum bawa Donghae untuk melihat lebih dekat. Memasuki ruangan yang bahkan masih berdebu. Belum berlantai dan masih belum memiliki atap. Mereka mengabaikan para pekerja yang tengah bekerja disana. Saling melempar pandang dengan binar bahagia di masing-masing tatapan mereka. Saling memberikan senyum satu sama lain tanpa ada beban berarti yang terlihat.

"Kau benar-benar memberikan ini untukku?" tanya Kibum. Ia memeluk Donghae tanpa sadar. Membuat keduanya berhadapan meski masih ada jarak berarti disana. Dan ketika Kibum mulai melingkarkan tangannya di antara pinggang Donghae, ada tawa kecil dari bibir Donghae. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman akan hal tersebut. Namun Kibum mengabaikannya. Sekali lagi Kibum bertanya, "kau memberikan ini untukku, Hae?"

Di antara tawa kecilnya Donghae mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sedikit gugup, sehingga hanya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada dada Kibum saja.

"Sekarang aku tahu, betapa kau mencintaiku, Donghae.."

Donghae mendongak mendengarnya. Ia mencari kedua mata Kibum yang lalu dipandanginya. Dilihatnya kesungguhan disana dan Donghae seolah tersihir, terdiam kala Kibum menyatukan kening keduanya. Mata Donghae bahkan tertutup akan sentuhan tersebut. Tawa di bibirnyapun hilang seketika. Tangannya semakin naik, merangkak di antara dada Kibum.

"Apa dia selalu menciummu?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba, berbisik untuk lebiih mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak terlalu banyak," jawab Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Pertanyaan dan juga jawaban terlepas sudah. Cukup banyak hal kecil yang mereka bincangkan di antara nafas yang semakin beradu tersebut. Hidung keduanya semakin bersentuhan, beradu sehingga nafas yang ada semakin terasa dan saling bertabrakan. Disaat kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat dan akan saling menyentuh untuk kedua kalinya, Donghae membuka matanya dan lalu menolehkan wajahnya.

Donghae segera tertawa saat bibir Kibum mengecup lembut pipinya. Ini nyata dan ciuman itu benar adanya. Namun Donghae nampak seperti sedang bercanda. Ia tertawa dan lalu menyentuhkan dagunya di bahu Kibum, dan melanjutkan tawa ringannya disana.

Kibumpun sama. Ia menyadari dan memaklumi hal tersebut. Semua nampak seperti candaan, meski keduanya tak mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain. Seperti apa yang sebenarnya?

Maka Kibum mendekap penuh tubuh Donghae. Ia sunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum. Setidaknya ia masih mampu menyentuh Donghae sebelum detik-detik Donghae menjadi milik orang lain. Ia begitu senang, mendengar tawa ringan Donghae kala itu. Begitu lepas, seolah ia benar-benar bahagia. Bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Biarlah..

**...**

Tetap dalam keadaan yang sama. Ia begitu tersiksa, sementara Donghae terus saja membayangi tiap harinya, tiap detiknya. Bahkan ketika desain rumah tersebut telah selesai sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan.

Bahkan bangunan itu perlahan-lahan mulai nampak dan terwujud. Bersama Kibum dan Donghae yang memantaunya tentu saja. Seperti membangun rumah impian mereka. Setidaknya ini yang Kibum ingin, namun entah apa yang ada di dalam benak Donghae.

"Kenapa? Bukankah luas kamarnya tidak sekecil ini dalam gambar?"

Kibum diam.

"Kibumie?"

Kibum mendelik ke arah Donghae. "Tapi kau suka kan? Cukup tempat tidur dan nakas kecil saja.."

"Lemari pakaian?"

"Kubuat di tempat berbeda.."

"Dia akan lebih senang jika kamarnya lebih luas. Ada televisi sehingga kita bisa menonton dengan santai.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kibum menatap sebal ke arah Donghae. "Menonton TV lakukan saja di ruang tengah! Sudah kurencanakan ruangan nyaman untuk bersantai. Ada sofa disana! Ruang tidur hanya untuk kita beristirahat, tidak untuk kegiatan lain!" tegas Kibum.

"Hey, Kibumie!" protes Donghae. "Kami yang akan tinggal disini, bukan kau!" ketus Donghae.

"Bukankah kau percaya padaku? Bukankah katamu aku begitu handal?"

Donghae diam dan menekuk wajahnya. Ia kalah! Lagipula, ruangan yang ada sudah terlanjur terbentuk dan sulit dirubah. Meski semua ruangan itu masih berbau cat, dan masih kosong. Donghae mencoba untuk menyambangi seluruh ruangan, hingga didapatinya sebuah ruangan yang telah terisi barang baru. Di ruang yang Kibum katakan, ruang yang husus untuk berganti pakaian. Ada lemari cantik disana.

"Kenapa ada lemari baru disini? Aku belum membeli barang satupun!" ungkapnya sambil mulai meraba permukaan lemari tersebut. Ada permukaan cermin yang luas di depannya, sehingga Donghae dapat menikmati pantulan wajahnya disana.

Awalnya Kibum hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu. Ia menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum dan lalu berkata, "itu hadiah dariku, untuk pernikahanmu.."

Terhenti sudah jemari Donghae yang tengah meraba bening cermin tersebut. Ia ratapi raut di wajahnya yang berubah seketika. Ia sendiri menyadarinya. Ada setitik luka disana. Terlukis dari pancaran dua bola matanya sendiri. Terlebih ketika tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri tepat di belakangnya..

Sehingga ada dua wajah yang terluka dalam bayangan cermin tersebut. Donghae hanya mampu diam, sementara Kibum semakin mendakat padanya, menyentuhkan dadanya pada punggung Donghae, dan seketika Donghae berdesir dibuatnya. Terlebih saat jemari Kibum meraba jemarinya, menelusuri cincin di jari manisnya.

Perih..

Donghae memandang Kibum dengan perih di wajahnya. Sedang Kibum menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Donghae melihatnya. Meski senyum itu ada, namun ada luka disana. Donghae sadar. Karena meskipun mereka saling diam, namun nyatanya keduanya sama tahu dan sama menyadarinya.

Donghae tak tahan. Ia akan pergi, namun nafasnya terhenti saat Kibum mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Donghae menjadi lebih berdebar dari sebelumnya. "Demi Tuhan!" batinnya menjerit. Ia tak ingin ada sentuhan yang malah akan menciptakan luka nantinya. Namun ia tak bisa bergerak. Terutama, bisikan Kibum seolah menyihirnya..

"Sebentar saja, Hae. Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja.." lirih Kibum.

"Kibumie.."

Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Donghae di balik cermin. "Dua hari lagi, dan kau menjadi milik orang lain, kan?" tuturnya. "Seharusnya kita saling mengetahui kan? Setidaknya, biarkan aku bicara.."

"Tidak!" bantah Donghae. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Kibum. Meski tetap Kibum tak melepas tubuhnya seutuhnya. "Jangan katakan apapun, kumohon.."

"Tidakkah kita harus mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Donghae menggeleng keras. Entah mengapa ada setitik air menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Jangan Kibumie. Hentikan itu.." pinta Donghae.

Namun semuanya terungkap pada akhirnya dengan gerak tubuh yang ada. Bermula dari Kibum yang mendorong Donghae agar bersandar nyaman pada cermin. Ia yang berniat menghapus tangis di wajah Donghae dengan jemarinya. Ia yang malah membelai wajah Donghae tanpa mampu ditahannya. Ia yang kembali mengulang kejadian di malam berhujan waktu itu..

Benar-benar tak ada penolakan. Kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan gerakan kecil yang mereka buat. Meski tangis terurai, turut mengisi peraduan bibir tersebut. Tak ada kata, namun gerakan tubuh itu cukup meyakinkan, bahwa:

"Kau mencintaiku, Donghae!"

**...**

Kesepuluh jemari itu saling bertautan di masing-masing tangan dengan erat. Sangat erat dan saling meremas semenjak bibir mereka kembali menyatu dalam kegelapan, dikarenakan kedua mata yang tertutup. Saling menyentuh dengan lembut. Lembut, yang mana kemudian berubah menjadi satu lumatan dan semakin, semakin dan semakin dalam.

Kibum dapat merasakan satu aliran air mata di pipi Donghae. Dapat ia rasakan pedihnya disana. Ia mengerti. Maka bibirnya berpindah untuk mengusap jejak air mata tersebut. Menyapu permukaan pipi Donghae, menelusurinya perlahan, hingga sampailah ia di bagian tubuh Donghae yang mampu menangkap suaranya, bisikannya.

"Kau tahu, Hae? Sejak awal aku menginginkanmu.."

Donghae bergetar dibuatnya. Tangis itu semakin menjadi. Bahkan air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir meski kedua matanya tertutup. Bibirnya mengukir satu senyuman pahit terlebih ketika Kibum akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun..

"Ini akan membuatmu berada dalam kesulitan. Aku tak menginginkannya. Lupakan dan hentikan!"

**Grep!**

Kibum menegang kala Donghae memeluk tubuhnya erat. Donghae melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya di antara leher Kibum dan terisak disana. Donghae seolah tak ingin melepas dirinya. Donghae memenjarakan dirinya dalam dekapan erat dan membuatnya semakin terluka karenanya. Mungkin Donghae tak tahu betapa ia menahan diri selama ini. Donghae tidak tahu jika tindakannya akan semakin membuatnya terperangkap ke dalam nafsu tersebut.

Hingga tak ada pilihan.

Setelah puas dengan tangisan, nafsu itu menyeruak ke dalam diri keduanya. Begitu membara hingga mereka menyadari, betapa panas sentuhan di masing-masing kulit mereka. Tiap keringat yang menyembul dari pori-pori kulit mereka, seolah menjadi saksi betapa nafsu itu kini meraja.

Jarak di tubuh mereka sudah tak lagi berlaku. Hanya ada himpitan dan juga peraduan yang nampak menarik, semakin terpojok ke arah cermin, dimana panas dari tubuh keduanya segera menguap pada permukaan cermin yang ada. Saling meraba dengan acak. Meremas berbagai bagian tubuh tanpa mampu terkendali.

Kibum merasakan nafas Donghae yang berhembus kencang di telinganya. Dan ia tersenyum. Jemarinya terangkat untuk membalai lembut belakang kepala Donghae, dimana rambut disana sudah terasa basah. Sempat ia menatap Donghae dengan sendu. Ia usap satu sisi wajah Donghae dengan jemari di tangan lainnya. Tangan yang lalu menelusuri lekukan wajah Donghae, turun untuk membelai leher dan semakin turun untuk segera melingkar di pinggang Donghae, serta segera ia rapatkan kedua tubuh itu disertai lumatan cepat di bibir.

"Emh.."

Donghae menggeram di antara ciuman yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi semakin liar dan terasa memabukkan. Kibum menghisap habis mulutnya. Melumatnya bersamaan dengan saliva yang saling menyatu untuk membentuk sebuah bunyi yang terdengar merdu.

Donghae mengernyit saat merasakan tangan Kibum mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Ciuman itu terlepas, namun Donghae menjadi tersentak saat menyaksikan bajunya mulai melorot ke bawah sana, membuat rasa dingin menyentuh kulit telanjangnya seketika. Jangan lupakan bibir Kibum yang membuntuti arah kain yang terlepas itu. Semakin turun, dan "ahh.." membuat Donghae segera menjambak Kibum saat lidah Kibum membelai dadanya.

Semuanya terjadi di ambang kesadaran keduanya. Bahasa tubuh yang telah menjelaskan perasaan tersebut. Perasaan yang teramat sulit untuk di tolak. Meski setitik luka itu semakin menyebar jika mereka melakukannya, namun mereka sangat sadar dan telah memantapkan hati untuk melakukannya. Maka..

Disaat sudah tak ada lagi penghalang di antara keduanya, meski itu sehelai benangpun, maka telah luluh lantahlah kedua hati tersebut. Hanya tersisa erangan dan rintihan nikmat yang begitu jelas. Merasuk melalui pendengaran mereka, seperti mantra yang semakin membuat mereka berani untuk saling menyatu.

**...**

Tiba di hari yang dinanti. Atau lebih tepatnya, hari dimana Donghae sempat menantinya, mendambakannya. Namun entah mengapa ia masih saja menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut di atas ranjangnya. Padahal banyak orang berlalu lalang di luar pintu kamarnya. Mereka sangat sibuk untuknya.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Donghae tak ingin menampakkan mata sembabnya pada semua orang di waktu tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajahnya mulai nampak, keluar dari balik selimut.

Wajah kusut itu nampak. Memerah dengan segala resah yang tak mampu dibendungnya. Suara bising dari luar sana semakin memperkeruh hatinya. Lantas mengapa bisa ia menjadi seburuk ini di hari pernikahannya?

Dan lalu ia kembali terisak sambil meremas selimutnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah photo tertempel di dinding. Photo hangatnya bersama sang kekasih, tunangannya yang malah membuat matanya kembali berair. Ia yang menatap perih ke arah wajah yang telah menemaninya sekian lama itu, namun bibirnya mengucap nama lain..

"Kibumie.."

**...**

Kibum ada.

Dalam langkahnya ia menatap nanar ke arah keramaian. Ramai, dimana pesta megah tengah berlangsung. Sebuah pernikahan atas nama Lee Donghae salah satunya. Dan dia hafal benar hal tersebut. Ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak jauh hari. Tentang hari ini. Bahkan ia telah belajar bagaimana mengatasi rasa sakitnya.

Buktinya ia datang untuk menghadirinya, bukan? Dan Kibum cukup tertawa karenanya.

Namun di sela-sela keramaian yang ada, Kibum menemukan keanehan disana. Mengapa ia melihat wajah-wajah tegang disana? Dilihatnya acara yang tak kunjung berlangsung. Bahkan kedua mempelai sama sekali tidak muncul setelah berpuluh menit berlangsung. Suasana mulai menjadi gaduh.

Sementara itu Kibum mencoba mencari tahu. Ia langkahkan kakinya kemanapun, ketempat yang sekiranya ada Donghae disana, hingga ia bisa menanyakan kegaduhan yang ada. Namun Donghae tak kunjung ditemukannya, karena..

"Dia menghilang! Demi Tuhan Donghae tidak ada di kamarnya! Ia tidak ada dimanapun!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa kedua telapak tangan miliknya yang tersembunyi di saku celananya tengah mengepal erat. Sempat ia menampik apa yang didengarnya baru saja. Namun benar adanya, bahwa..

'Donghae pergi di hari pernikahannya dan tak ada yang tahu. Kemana?!'

Tetap Kibum bungkam, berdiam diri dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sesungguhnya hanya ia yang mengetahui dimana Donghae berada, meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae. Namun ia patut untuk ikut campur, jika kepergian Donghae menyangkut dirinya, karena dirinya. Maka secepat kilat ia meninggalkan keramaian dan pergi menuju Donghae.

"Semoga Donghae ada disana.."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAPTER 2]**

"Kibumie.."

Kibum menarik dirinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai Donghae. "Dengarkan aku!" serunya sambil menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Donghae. "Dia terlalu berharga untuk kau sakiti, Hae.."

Karena sesungguhnya Donghae tak pernah mengerti dengan takdirnya meski ia berusaha untuk menerima. Bahkan tubuhnya seolah ingin menolak kala dia, kekasihnya tersebut melepas dekapan itu, menarik dagunya dan lalu memberi kecupan mesra di bibirnya. Ciuman bertabur tangis yang mana dia tak tahu, mengapa Donghae menangis..

**- ? ? ? -**

Maaf jika harus memberitahukan hal seperti ini. ^^ Untuk Fict ini chapter 2 full saya gak post disini ya. Tapi di blog saya. Di atas hanya sebatas penggalannya saja. Emh, Mau PW? PM atau liat aja FB saya. Terima kasih. :))


End file.
